Ferran Ron'ik
Ferran Ron'ik is the full Napean male who gave up his planet for the love of one full Napean girl, only to find out he was living his life with rose-coloured glasses on. After a brutal break up, he managed to make a deal with his ex's family and is now permitted citizenship onto the planet. Background Information Once disowned by his family and like many Napean males, migrated from the home planet of Psi Epsillon and made a home on Earth. Ferran still kept in touch with his brother Tranton, who is his only full blooded brother to live off world as well. Ferran is one of the few males in his family to have been married to a Napean woman. Three of his half brother's are the second husbands to Napean women on Psi Epsilon, and two are third husbands. Upon the birth of his fully Napean daughters his disownment was lifted. It is unknown what Ferran's position is in current plots and a mirror universe counterpart has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Zuri Dorr (2398-2399): Ferran met his first girlfriend at the Academy library and was immediate interested in her before of her Napean heritage. Being fully male Napean himself, he was amazed to find someone like her. At first, Naryanna did not like Ferran and was concerned that she would be kidnapped. Later, when she was (though not through any fault of Ferran's), her boyfriend went to find her. Upon rescue, he made the choice to save Zuri and be banished from their homeworld of Psi Epsilion. They have been together since and Zuri clearly wore the pants in the relationship. Ferran was totally enamoured with her and grateful for the chance of being her boyfriend, however whhen she started considering Deke Forsythe, her ex-step-father as a second he put his foot down and she broke up with him in April of 2401. When Zuri became homicidal he left for Cardassia Prime and the have no contact. Jacob K'rra (2398-2399): Ferran met his co-partner when Jacob was brought into the relationship with Zuri, in the usual three male to one female pairing, Ferran and Jacob became close friends and continue to do so even though Jake is no longer in a relationship but his now his brother-in-law through Ferran's marriage to his sister Hillary. Current Spouse(s) Hillary K'rra Ferran met his second wife, Hillary K'rra, through his once co-partner Jacob. Despite her only being half-Napean he has met his quota by providing two full daughters through his first marriage. They moved to Prime and were married in a small ceremony there in 2403. Previous Spouse(s) Naryanna Dorr Ferran met his first wife, Naryanna Dorr, when she was his future mother-in-law, they formed a relationship based on the plan to get Ferran back to his home world. Due to the sacrifices he made for Zuri, who had left him, Naryanna agreed to marry him only to conceive legit children. With the arranges made to everyone's specification, Ferran married Naryanna as her second and divorced shortly after the second girls birth. They have two children together. Children Ferran has two children with Naryanna U'Zotti named Honour Ron'ik and Grace Ron'ik. Please see the links for more information. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2396-2400, Ferran entered into the Starfleet Academy with a focus on Federation law. Military Service Working on Earth he has always been attached to the security division in San Francisco. When his ex went on a murderous rampage he moved to Cardassia with his brother-in-law to work in the Greenwood Education Initiative. Rank History: Ensign: 2400-2402 ** Lt. JG:' '2402-2403 ** ''Lieutenant: 2403-Current. 2 Ferran Ron'ik Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Napean Category:Starfleet Category:Security/Law Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2381 Category:All Characters